


Bogummie's Family

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: Bogummie came into their lives when he was a mere 2 years old





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There Strangers :) 
> 
> My 2nd Chaptered Fic   
> Again Comments are Love

Bogummie came into their lives when he was a mere 2 year old. Like stories you hear from your parents time, Bogummie’s biological parents had 4 children prior to him, times were tough and try as they might, they could not afford to feed yet another mouth. 

6 month old Bogummie was sent to his aunt’s cousin. Grandma Park lived in a small town 3 hour drive from Kwangju and a million miles from what he was familiar with. But Bogummie was a happy child, always smiling, always happy and always eating. 

Perhaps it’s because he was the most contented little baby the small town has ever seen, or perhaps it’s because the town’s children have all grown up and moved to the city, leaving a tiny hole in the parent’s hearts, perhaps it’s because Bogummie is such an angel that one’s spirits would be lifted the moment you see him, whatever the reason, Bogummie was the town’s little treasure and the source of the elders’ joy and happiness. 

Little Bogummie had lots of favourite grandfathers. One of them was a very stern looking but gentle grandpapa he called Grandpapa Jung. Grandpapa Jung would always make a detour to give Bogummie snuggles before he goes to work and would always sneak a little sesame candied sweet when he returns. Bogummie loves Grandpapa Jung’s snuggles, it’s always warm and tight and filled with love. 

Bogummie loves all the grandpas and grandmas in the town, but he loves Grandpapa Jung just a little bit more. 

It was a snowy Christmas Eve morning when Bogummie first met Papa Jung and Papa Shim. It snowed overnight, the first snow of the winter season. Bogummie was sleeping in Grandpapa Jung’s house because Grandma Park was not feeling so well and Grandpapa Jung volunteered to babysit Bogummie for the Christmas week. 

Bogummie played with Grandpapa Jung all night and only fell asleep exhausted close to midnight, after 2 bottles of milk and half a cookie Grandmama Jung said he wasn’t supposed to have. Little Bogummie woke up bright and early to the sounds of two happy voices outside the window. Little Bogummie crawled his way to the window still to sneak a peek and fell backwards with a start when a snowball hit the window pane he was standing at. For the first time in a long while, the Jung household was filled with a baby’s cry so loud it woke up half of the entire town.


	2. Little Bogummie's Magic

Yunho has always been great with children.  
They gravitate towards him like bees to honey and in no time Little Bogummie is happy and safe in his arms the arms and chomping away on his 2nd piece of chewy chocolate chip cookie while simultaneously looking all bright eyed at Changmin.

“I don’t blame you at all little man, our changminnie is quite a looker huh?” Yunho whispered as he out rightly ogles at Changmin.

  
“You should really work on your indoor voice, cuz I can still hear you from here” Changmin said causally while wiping crumps off Bogummie’s face.

After all these days together, he really should be used to all the compliments that Yunho likes to spring on him, but even now his heart still skips a beat, his face still flushed red, the best he’s able to do is to not be too flustered – at least outwardly, but Changmin supposes that Yunho can see through his pretence anyway.

Little Bogummie seems to be absorbing the loving energy, smiling as he’s eating his cookie, sitting/jumping in his little comfortable position inbtween Yunho’s crossed legs. He likes Uncle Yunho, for he’s very cuddly and happy like Grandpapa Jung and Grandmama Jung. Little Bogummie is also very fascinated with Uncle Changmin’s ears and cute floppy hair but mostly he’s fascinated with how Uncle changmin can turn several shades of red when Uncle Yunho speaks to him.

Little Bogummie has never had so many people around him before and certainly not people that are not around grandpapa Jung’s age. Little Bogummie could run and play catch and ride pretend horses with Uncle Yunho for an entire day and not have to be put down for 3 naps a day.

Little Bogummie has always been a happy baby. But today he’s just a little bit happier than he usually is.

~ ~ ~  
Yunho had meant to stay at his parents place for 2 days before heading back to Seoul to enjoy a nice quiet weekend with Changmin before the new year arrives.  
They had already spent 3 days at Changmin’s parents before being sent packing by Changmin’s single sisters so they don’t suffer the ‘Christmas Singlehood Loneliness”.

But little Bogummie has wormed his way into Yunho’s heart one little gummy smile at a time and by the end of Day 2, Yunho and Changmin literally has little bogummie glued to them on the hips.

Yunho spent every other time building snow forts and teaching him how to build the world’s best snowball to throw at Changmin. Changmin on the other hand prefers to spend quieter times with Little Bogummie, building Lego towers and tasting all the available biscuits in the house while watching re-runs of old cartoons.

Christmas was a massive affair at the Jung Household this year, Yunho insisted on creating the biggest, brightest most dazzling Christmas tree the world has even seen so Little Bogummie can really experience a Jung Christmas, one filled with many presents, feast worthy of a king and tacky Karaoke singing until the morning light hits.

Little Bogummie has always been a happy baby and for someone so young and innocent, he’s also very matured and understanding. He doesn’t sulk, cry or whine when the adults are busy, just happily playing by himself with a few plastic Lego blocks that Changmin gifted him, or when he wants a hug and everyone’s not around, he’ll simply crawl to his bed to take his nap with his little rhino plushie.

Little Bogummie may be a 2 year old, but he most certainly doesn’t always act like one. He behaves and acts very much like both Yunho and Changmin, both in his happiness, bravery and in his kind understanding nature, which makes it even harder for Yunho and Changmin to be able to say goodbye to him.

Little bogummie was all smiles as he gives Uncle Yunho and Uncle Changmin both a big bear hug as they prepare to leave. Him insisting on sleeping with the Lego blocks that night was the only indication of him missing his new found friends.

That night in Seoul, both Yunho and Changmin sleeps restlessly, each dreaming of a memory they made with Little Bogummie back in the snowy days of Gwanju.

~ ~ ~


	3. A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this chapter would be so lengthy.   
> I still dont want to let Bogummie and his Appas go yet so I'm thinking of an epilogue... Yes or no?

Grandma Park was hospitalized one day, the combination of old age, brutal summer heat and the lack of proper food intake caused Grandma Park to suffer from low blood pressure and fainting spells. 

When Grandma Park fainted, Little Bogummie had just woke up from his nap. Unsure of why Grandma Park was not responding to him, Little Bogummie did everything he can to get her attention. As the hours slowly trickled by, Little Bogummie grew more and more frightened and his cries grew louder and more fretful. 

Thankfully, one of the neighbourhood Ajummas came around the house to check on the loud cries she heard and promptly called the ambulance. Grandma Park was very frail and very sick but alive thanks to Little Bogummie. 

Everyone in the town tried to take turns to take care of Little Bogummie as Grandma Park recuperates, but the town is aged and plagued by elderly ailments, no one family could take care of Little Bogummie for longer than a week. The constant moving around and waking up in unfamiliar places stressed Little Bogummie out; he wasn't eating well and slept fretfully most nights, waking up from his nightmares of seeing Grandma Park lifeless on the ground and crying his eyes out. 

2 days into his stay with Grandpa Jung, Little Bogummie woke up from the most terrifying nightmare he has yet, crying and screaming and working up such a fright that he vomited on himself.   
Grandma Jung was on a video call with Yunho when Little Bogummie woke, and in the frenzy of trying to calm Little Bogummie down, Grandma Jung forgot to hang up on the call. 

Yunho and Changmin both heard and saw what happened that night, 166 miles away and not a thing they could do. 

Grandma Jung tried her best to calm Little Bogummie down, but the nightmare was so real and so scary nothing said could calm him down. 

Little Bogummie's screams resonated with Changmin, for he has woken up every night just like that just 6 years ago, frightened beyond belief, crippled with fear about his unknown future, unsure of everyone around him and uncertain about what becomes of him. And it is Little Bogummie's screams that beckoned Changmin to hum, a gentle lullaby that he hasn't hum in a while, one that he would try to hum silently in the dark to calm himself down, a lullaby that become stronger and more comforting when he hummed it for Yunho, and the same lullaby that had Yunho joining in now to bring calmness to the little boy on the opposite screen, 166 miles away in Gwangju.

That night Little Bogummie slept, still fretful, hugging his little rhino plushie even closer but a little less scared with Uncle Yunho and Uncle Changmin taking turns humming the lullaby over the phone the whole night through.   
***

By day break next morning, Yunho and Changmin were both at the train station waiting for the first KTX to Gwanju. 

They had managed to steal a quick nap in between the turns each took to calm Little Bogummie, packed all the essentials (Changmin did the packing of course, if he trusted Yunho to pack, the would end up with 3 pairs of unmatched socks and probably 2 pairs of underwear from the Suju clan). Along the way Yunho managed to somehow amass a bag full of a cute red teddy bear, lego blocks, chocolate pudding mixes and a jumbo bottle of strawberry jam. He even managed to produce a cup of espresso and donuts for Changmin a second before he was about to lose it from lack of sleep and food. Unfortunately for him, in his concern for everyone but himself, Yunho managed to forget to buy something for himself and Changmin was forced to share half of his donut with Yunho, which then caused Changmin to really lose it. 

Nothing ever comes between Changmin and his food, nothing.   
Nothing except Yunho that is. 

Yunho with big puppy eyes and a signed IOU that promises to repay Changmin back 100 times over in the next 100 lifetimes.   
Changmin took Yunho’s one-eyed Bambi as collateral/drooling pillow.   
By late evening, the sleep deprived boys were at Yunho’s Gwanju house.   
***

Little Bogummie responds very well to his favourite Uncles, for the first time in a long while he took naps willingly with Uncle Yunho and ate more with Uncle Changmin. 

At night, the two big boys flanked the littlest boy, one on each side, surrounded by his favourite uncles and his now two favorite plushies, the Rhino and a new favorite One-eyed bambi, Little Bogummie slept peacefully, occasionally nightmares still plague him, but he would always be comforted or carried by one of his favourite uncles until he falls back into easy sleep.   
*** 

On the morning of the 6th day at Gwanju, Grandpa Jung went to Changmin with a proposal, “Changmin, I would like to ask you to take care of Bogum for us. He is getting older and will need to start school soon, the townsfolk love him dearly, but we are old and our bodies are not what they use to be. But I need to know how you feel about him, I would not ask for such a big favor if you didn’t feel the same way we feel about Bogum. I have not spoken to Yunho yet because I want your honest opinion and I didn’t want you to feel as though you had no decision in this matter.” 

“Appa, I am already looking into which playschool Bogummie should be enrolled in next year” Changmin said with a smile as he silently pours more coffee into Grandpa Jung’s coffee mug. “I would like to see if we could visit Grandma Park sometime this week to ask for her consent and maybe a weekend trip back to Seoul to see if Bogummie can get use to the bright lights and city noise before we make any final decisions, ultimately I want the best for Bogummie. I haven’t spoken to Yunho yet but I plan to when he wakes up later.” 

Yunho may be Grandpa Jung’s biological son, but sometimes Grandpa Jung finds that Changmin is far more similar to him than his own son. Then again, he’s always considered Changmin his other son and the only other person that can support and lead Yunho, no matter what his headstrong son believes in. 

Both men fell into a comfortable silence as they sip from their coffee mugs, lost in their own thoughts as the morning light finally seeps through the windows and basking the two sleeping boys and their respective pillow plushies in the warm sunlight.   
***

Little Bogummie celebrated his 5th birthday in a nice little apartment by the river in Seoul, decorated with massive balloon sculptures, a 3 tier strawberry shortcake and way too many presents, accompanied by his friends from school, Appa’s friends and his favourite playmate / nanny Auntie Ruth from next door. Yunho Appa had promised that they would spend all of December – Bogummie’s Birthday month celebrating for him and yesterday morning, they took the first KTX down to Gwanju to celebrate Christmas day and Bogummie’s official Birthday (December 26th) with the Grandpas and Grandmas. 

Little Bogummie lay fast asleep on the sofa surrounded a fort of pillows and blankets and accompanied by his now one-horned Rhino plushie, exhausted from running around all day unboxing Christmas presents and watching marathons of Christmas cartoons and singing his favourite song in front of the Grandpas and Grandmas. 

“I never knew I would end up singing Balloons again, 26 times on the same day and as a back-up singer no less, I had even less lines than when I first sung this song” Changmin recalled grumpily as he took a swig of the red wine he pinched from Kyu. 

“As least Bogummie didn’t make you kiss the kitten” Yunho said cheekily, “Hmmm I wonder where the kitten came from?” 

“Shut up!, Don’t think for a second I don’t know what you did Jung! You were gone for 3 hours and when you came back a Kitten appeared ‘out of nowhere’,” Changmin glared at Yunho as he whispered, loud enough for Yunho but not enough to wake Bogummie up.

Yunho knew Changmin was not really that bothered by the Kitten, after decades living with Changmin, Yunho knew when to flee the scene and this was not one of those days. 

“Happy Anniversary Changminnie, I won’t have make it this far without you, thank you for giving me everything I wished for and more.” 

“I’m not wishing you anything you old man! I’m still upset about the kitten!”   
***

In the minutes leading to the daylight of December 27th, Changmin sat silent by the window, watching the snow slowly fall gracefully down to the ground, sipping his coffee as he watched his boys curl up and hidden under the fortress of pillows and blankets and one furry ball of a kitten tail peeking out from the side. 

“Happy Anniversary Hyung. Thank you for giving me family”


End file.
